


A Rose By Any Other Name

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [30]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #32 - Roses</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose By Any Other Name

Nobody really knew how it had happened, what had caused Shindong to faint at the concert in front of a million screaming fans that all simultaneously fell silent with horror and fright, what had made him so sickly, pale, a wasted version of his former self; at least, no one knew when it began.

But later it was revealed, the hidden pain in their bubble of joy, the pinprick hole that weakened it.

Shindong had wished for it, wished for it harder than anything, but would never let himself go at his own hands. He prayed for a miracle, a miracle of death, a miracle coming of the Grim Reaper.

It was almost a miracle. But Shindong lived, a fraction of his former self, memories gone like protected witnesses, hidden away under new identities in new parts of his frazzled mind. The only thing that remained was the roses, dead like the love they signified, pressed between pages of a diary long kept hidden, only found when it was too late to undo the damage, color fading like Shindong himself as words jumped at the readers, the masked suffering suddenly apparent, heart-wrenchingly so.

_“There was a rose today, yesterday, the day before. But today’s was the last, the last I can receive before my heart breaks, the last he can give before she breaks his. Why did he give me roses at all? Roses… Roses… Their beauty, the beauty of love itself, is just pain now.”_  


__


End file.
